Portal 2: I'm Sorry I'm Sorry
by TheNachoMaster
Summary: ::CONTAINS !CORE WHEATLEY X !NOT MUTE CHELL:: Chell has finally Reached Wheatley's lair. But instead Of leaving him stranded in space, She refuses to let him go Into Space. What will happen to the Duo once they leave aperture? What is Happening to Wheatley's Feelings? Well, Read And find out! ::T Because of Gore And Some Language::


**Hey guys, TheNachoMaster here! I recently bought Portal 2, And I was dragged into this AMAZING fandom! (Including Their ships :U)  
But anyways, Here's my first attempt on making a Portal 2 Alternative Ending Story, CONTAINS CHELLEY! !Core Wheatley and !not Mute Chell**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Own portal 2! It belongs to The Game Making Gods, Valve!**

* * *

Chell slowly opened her heavy eyelids, her surroundings the same, Wheatley gone mad, about to Explode Aperture and Chell laying on the cold and Concrete ground, Her shoulder cut open, Blood seeping from the large and irritated wound. Her breath was heavy, tears lightly escaping her eyes. She shakily reached out to grab her Portal gun, Wheatley yelling at her, But she payed no attention to her ex-friend.

She weakly heaved her body up, lifting her right arm to a missing panel, that exposed the moon. Without delay, she pressed a blue portal activator in her portal gun, the blue portal escaping out of the gun and into space, hitting the moon. Bingo. The vacuum of space entered the room, Pulling both Chell and Wheatley towards the orange portal under the Core. She had no choice but to hang onto his handles, Unless she wanted to suffocate in space.

"Space!" Wheatley's voice sounded quite surprised.

"Let go! We're in space!" Wheatley yelled to Chell who tightly gripped his handles, the blood from her shoulder intensifying.

"Space? SPACE!" One of the corrupt cores knocked Wheatley and Chell, Making her nearly lose her grip.

"Let go! Let go I'm still connected! I can pull myself in! I can still fix this!" Wheatley's Bright blue optic dilated into a dot as he saw a mechanical arm reach out for him.

"I already fixed it. And **YOU **are **NOT** coming back." GLaDOS's Voice angrily boomed at Wheatley as she prepared to Knock him out of Chell's Grip.

"Change of plans! Hold onto me! Tighter!" Wheatley screeched as GLaDOS Smashed into him, But Chell refused to let him go into space, She stretched out her wounded arm to one of his Handles, Grabbing it before He could escape into Space. Chell let out a cry of pain as she stretched her wound even more, Blood now squirting from the huge gash.

Wheatley looked at her with surprise, She did have a voice. And finally something clicked in his head, he wasn't connected to the wire that made him go mad, and Chell had saved him. But why? Shock overwhelmed Wheatley as questions flooded in his mind.

"Wait! Let go! Let me go to into space, You still have a chance to live!" Wheatley yelled to the woman, Who's foot was being held onto my The robotic arm that GLaDOS was in control of.

"Listen to the Moron. he was built to be a failure." GLaDOS's voice sent chills up Chell's spine, She gazed at Wheatley who was attempting to wriggle out of her grip and into space. She shook her head and brought him closer to her body, both of her hands now tightly gripped onto both handles.

"Lady listen to me, it was my fault this happened, My fault that I nearly killed you and my fault that we are in space! Let me be punished! Not you!" He yelled angrilly, Trying to shake his way out of her firm grip.

"No!" Chell yelled, this time actually speaking instead of screaming in pain. Her voice was choked with sadness, and it was obvious she was not going to let Wheatley be forever alone in space.

"You are the only thing I would ever consider a friend! I forgive you! You don't deserve to die!" Chell yelled to Wheatley, his optic widening. She could talk! And overall, She forgave Wheatley for attempting to murder her!

"I think I've had enough of this. You're making my heart melt. From Disgust." GLaDOS pulled Chell back into Aperture, making the Orange and blue portal disappear, she layed Chell on the ground, She was too weak to even bring herself off of the ground, But she let go of Wheatley's handles as she closed to eyelids.

Wheatley quickly wriggled his way over to Chell, Lightly nudging her with his bottom handle.

"Lady? Lady are you alive?" He lightly Whimpered and poked her again. No response, But she was breathing. He let out a sigh of relief before Staying beside her. GLaDOS continued to repair herself.

"Don't think that I'm keeping you in Aperture Moron." GLaDOS growled to Wheatley. Wheatley Beamed with happiness. He could finally escape the Hell-hole he was forced to live in. But He wouldn't be left on his own. He needed someone with him.

* * *

**HAAAH That was HORRID I am so sorry AAAAH  
Anyway, Stay Tuned for the Next chapter! Please R&R! - TheNachoMaster**


End file.
